Dead Eyes
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year, only he seems to know Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore, and seems to have eyes that are dead to the world... AU FIFTH YEAR, rated M because TRistan has a dirty mouth.SLASH,might suck. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or Simple Plan's song Welcome to my life. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU EVIL LAWYERS!

* * *

I stared out the window at the passing trees and fields, unmistakably silent. I could hear others students chatting and joking about their summers, and gossiping about the new transfer student, which happens to be moi. Name's Tristan Nane Summers. I'm American, and I'm damn proud of it. Summers ain't my real name, but…Who has to know? No one needs to know who my death eater bastard of a cowardly father is. Since I am a fifth year, and non sorted, people will most definitely be trying to change my opinion on things. Well, fuck them; I'm a Gryffindor through and through. I wonder what ol famous Harry Potter would think of me if I told him me real name. HA! I'd probably get the ass whooping of my life, _OF COURSE. _

Several hours passed, and not a single person came in. Well, that's a yay for me. I'm also glad no came in and drooled on me. Ya see, since I'm gay, men and dudes are drooling over me all the time. Really, it worries me since I am actually more preferable to older guys. Why would people drool on me? Easy. I have shoulder length silver hair that shines in light and beautiful but dead golden eyes. I'm only 5' feet tall, and I'm very muscular in a wiry thin kind of way. I have a short nose, and full delectable lips. I mostly wear jeans with holes in them, showing of my honey colored skin. I like wearing shirts with rude or funny sayings on them. Yeah, you think I'm a pansy boy? BULLSHIT. I'm an absolute bastard to most people unless I know them well, they're family, or they're my friends. I don't care who they are, if I don't like them they'll get my totally bitchfit wrath. But my weirdest feature is the pupils in my eyes. They ain't black, but silver. The headmaster of Hogwarts, some dumblebore dude thinks _"I'm all powerful and shit!" _Yet again, BULLSHIT. I'm just your ordinary 15 year old hybrid kid. I'm already an Animagius; I was told my dad was one too. But hell, I didn't think I'd be a T-Rex! I snort, and I'm suddenly aware of someone knocking on the compartment door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I roar, and I hear the person scream, then retreating footsteps. Hehehehe. I tilt my cowboy hat over my face, and take a short little snooze…

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I hear someone cry, and I jolt awake, immediately reaching for my desert eagle pistol. I know, I know, no guns in school. Fuck that. I shake my head, and tip my hat upwards. Standing before me is a dun dun dun…GIRL. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I bellow, jumping away from her. I stand up, and glare at her, realizing she's taller then me. Bummer dude. "Who the hell are you?" I snap, glaring at her. The girl's got ugly tree colored bushy hair, and a haughty expression. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's time to get off prat." She spits at me, glaring. I snort, "Okay, whatever." I follow her out of the room and off the train. She shoves me inside a carriage with a threstral driving it.

Inside are more idiots, presumably. There's a kid who looks just an inch taller then me, with messy black hair and killing curse green eyes. He's wearing baggy clothes like mine only mine are gangster style. Sitting next to him, is a kid with astonishingly red hair, freckles, sky blue eyes, and probably about 6'7 feet tall. I stare at him when some torchlight reflects on his hair. "Dude, your hair shines with the light of a thousand suns." I whisper dramatically, before bursting into laughter. I crack myself up. The green eyed kid looks at Granger, who I will now refer to as Chippy, and raises an eyebrow.

"He's the new transfer student. By the way, what's your name?" She says, before looking at me quizzically. "Tristan Nane Summers, Chippy." I drawl, glaring at her. "Ok, well the redhead is Ron Weasely, and the brunette is Harry Potter." She introduces formally, as if expecting me to be impressed. "Thaaat's nice, but ya know what? I don't give a flying fuck!" I chirp cheerfully, smirking at her now furious expression. Weasel lunges at me, growling angrily, but I simply stare at him, and he stops in place. "Bloody hell mate, what's wrong with your eyes?" He gasps, and I roll said objects of attention. "Nothings wrong with them dick weed." I snap, and he cringes, still staring at me. Now I have the other twos attention, hell they might as well be the Three stooges. "So you're from America?" Potter asks, smiling hopefully at me. "No, I'm from east eubengi! Here's you sign stupid!" I growl, and somehow start snickering.

They try to attempt to befriend me all the way to the castle, and once we're finally out, I let out a sigh of relief. "FREEDOM!" I scream, speeding towards the doors. Many kids laughed at my exaggerated happiness to get away from the stooges. I hear a familiar dark chuckle, and I screech. I whip around, and see a familiar figure leaning against the wall, his expression showed he was extremely amused, I think. "Hello there Tristan, or should I call you Rex?" He asked smoothly, heading towards me. I smirk, and hold out my hand to him. As I expected, he grabs my hand and throws me into zee wall. My back slams against the stone, and I wince. "Ouch." I drop down to a crouch on one knee, one hand on the floor. "Is that any way to treat your old pal?" I cooed, diving to the side as he sends a red curse at me. "Pal? PAL? You bloody left me in the middle of a battle you prat!" He snarls, his eyes flashing angrily at me. "How dare you try to approach me again! I thought you were dead, you bloody bastard of a hybrid!" He snaps lowering his wand with a trembling arm. "Stop your insufferable quarrel…oh my god…" I hear, and I whip around, and what do you know! It's Snape, my old buddy. "Hiya Snapey Boy, ya miss me?" I chirp, waving at him. He snarls, and I cringe. "Um…I'll just go find the headmaster!" I screeched, before taking off in the opposite direction from Remus and Snape.

* * *

I skid to a stop at the old gargoyle, and ramble off a bunch off sweets the old codger may have been interested in. "Well, if it isn't Tristan." Came a friendly voice from behind me, and I whip around I seem to be doing that a lot. Whoa. It's an extremely old dude with long white hair and a long white beard. He's wearing a neon pink robe with purple bunnies on it. "Dude, I didn't know Gandalf was a hippie!" I laughed, smirking at the dude. I'm still a little shaken from meeting Snape and Remus again, but mostly because I saw the emotions in their eyes. They still care for me. "Tristan, it's been a while. Come into my office." He orders, and the gargoyle moves. We head up into his office, and I collapse into a squashy armchair. "So where have you been child all these years?" He asks softly, and I looked at him, my gold and silver eyes shining. "America, I was in a band. It's called Nickelback. I joined them in hopes of making my song famous. Well, I accomplished that. But then They came. They burned down my house and killed my friends. You're the only people that I trust, and I need your help. You know they're after me Albus. You see…Scott's dead." I dead panned, my eyes deadening even more. Albus gasped and put his head in his hands. "You can be in Gryffindor. You don't have to attend classes. I trust you buried him?" He asked weakly, I knew he was unhappy to have me here, with my ever so dead eyes. "Yes. I will maybe see you tomorrow Albus." I droned, before sweeping out like a certain man I know.

I wandered the halls in a daze, relieving my best friend's death over and over again, until an arm reached out and dragged me into an empty classroom. I gulped as I saw Remus and Severus standing there, glaring at me. "Why have you come back now, Tristan?" Remus demanded, pointing his wand at me. "You wanna know why? You wanna know why I'm back here in jolly old England? Scott is dead. Happy? My best friend is dead." I snapped, my previously bright eyes dying again. Severus and Remus stared at me, shocked. I chuckle darkly, not meeting their eyes. "Surprising isn't it? My eyes are so dead. Dead to all emotion, feeling, dead to life." I whispered, turning away and wrapping my arms around my self. "He's alive you know. Alive and Innocent." I heard Remus say quietly behind me. "I know. But we all know how much he hates me, remember?" I snap, whipping around furiously. I saw Severus wince, and I smirked, glad that he was afraid of big bad old me. "Not true. He grieves everyday for what he has done to you." Remus whispers, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it." I growl, before sweeping out and down the hall.

* * *

I wake up in the fifth year boy dormitory. I groan, and get up, stretching. I realize I am naked; then again I always sleep naked. I stride over to the dresser, and start digging for my clothes. I hear a choking sound, and I realize Weasel and Potter are staring at my body. "TAKE A PICTURE, IT MIGHT LAST LONGER!" I snarl, and they cringe. I put on a black shirt with grey sleeves that says, Definitely up to something, and I put on some black baggy jeans, I also grab my dragon snowboarder hat, and my black leather trench coat. Fully dressed, I sweep out of the room and out of the tower.

As I'm heading towards the Great Hall, I notice a platinum blonde kid following me. I slip behind a statue when he's not looking, and when he passes me, I slam him against the wall. "Why the hell are you following me kid?" I snarl right in his face, some spittle flying onto his face. He stares at me, a frightened look in his eyes. "WELL?" I roar, picking him up by the collar. To my disgust, he faints.

I storm into the great hall, and flop down at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Fucking asshole." I mutter, grabbing myself some bacon, ham, eggs and all sorts of stuff. I feel someone's eyes on me, and I look up at the Head table. To my shock, Dolores Umbridge is there, glaring at me. I narrow my eyes, and swear, "I didn't know they were hiring bitches to work at this school!" Since I said it loudly, the hall quiets and Umbitch stands up, looking around in a fury for the offender. "Remember me, Umbitch?" I growl, standing up. She pales, before reddening and whips out her wand. " you were supposed to die in the fire you brat!" She screechs angrily, and I smirk. With a wave of my hand, her entire left sleeve is torn off, showing a throbbing DARK MARK. " KNEW IT! I TOTALLY KNEW IT YOU STUPID BITCH!" I screech in triumph, pointing at her. Dumbles gets up, and soon enough they stun the bitch, and take her away. I do a victory dance, and leave the hall whistling merrily. "Today might not go so bad after all." I hum, striding onto the grounds.

* * *

It's later in the day that finds me sitting in the branches of the Whomping willow, strumming on my electric guitar and singing a familiar song. "_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
To be hurt_

_To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life…_" I sigh, shrink my guitar and stare at the setting sun. "So Potter, why the hell are you watching me?" I ask, hearing said boy sputter. "I think you're a death eater." Potter growls , stepping into view. " Uh huh, do I look like a death eater asshole?" I ask calmly, raising an eyebrow. He nods, and I snort. "Yeah like I'd work for the man who killed my aunt, her husband, and my best friend." I growl, conjuring a voldemort voodoo doll, and stabbing full of holes. I heard Potter snort at me, and I turn one eye towards him, and glare. "I got a lot of secrets kid, and I'm not about to tell you my deepest darkest one." I snap, smiling grimly. "How do you know Snape and Remus?" Potter asks, glaring at me again. I feel my eyes die again, and Potter stares at me, shocked. " We're old pals." I say simply, staring back at the sunset and vanishing the voodoo doll. "Why do your eyes die?" Potter asks softly, and I look back at him. "Because that's my curse. Dead eyes, but a mythical beauty. Cursed to have no one really love me. I am doomed to wander earth until the curse is lifted." I drone, staring at the now rising moon.

I stare at the moon, knowing that somewhere in the castle Remus is undergoing a painful transformation. I wonder if I should just take a blade to my wrists again, like I've done so many times before. But Remus and Severus stopped me before, and they'd probably do it again. I wonder what it'd be like, just to die and stay dead. But that can't ever happen, because they won't let me die. "Why won't you people let me die already? I'm worth nothing, I'm hated by everyone, and my two old friends are now older and happy without me. Maybe I should go back to the village, at least everyone shows they hate me there, instead of hiding it." I sigh depressedly, unaware of two people below me who are horrified. " THAT"s BLOODY BULLSHIT TRISTAN NANE SUMMERS!" I hear someone roar beneath me, and in shock I fall backwards off the branch. I hit the ground with a sickening crack, and the last thing I see is Remus's worried and horrified face….

* * *

IID: "Whoa. That was weird."

Severus: wondering. "Who is this kid?"

Remus: wondering the same thing.

IID: smirk." Oh, he's a very special person Tristan is."

REVIEW OR I SEND MY INSANE MUSES AFTER YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I OWN NOTHING, AND HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JKROWLING!NOW LEAVE ME BE BLOODTHRISTY LAWYERS!" brandishes her blood stained huge axe insanely.

* * *

I'm floating somewhere, feeling completely happy. _"Tristan…"_ comes a whispering voice, and I freeze, reaching for my pistol. I almost let a cry of shock when I find that my weapons are missing! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I cry, whipping around endlessly. "_I am Hogwarts." _The voice chirps, and I stop. I raise an eyebrow, and say slowly, "Okaaay…What the fuck do you want with me?" I end the sentence with a snarl. "_You comptenplated suicide last night. It is against my nature to let someone as important as you to do that."_ My eyes widen, and I growl. "What the hell do you mean someone as important as me? I'm as important as scum on a troll's foot!" I snarl, clenching my fists. The voice laughs, which only fuels my anger. "_You shall see young one. You shall see..." _Suddenly, I'm pulled out and I open my eyes to the extreme whiteness of the infirmary. "DAMN IT!" I growl, sitting up.

I sigh, looking out the window. Remus and Severus have been bugging me non stop, trying to apologize for causing me to fall off the damn tree, even though I made it clear that they should leave me alone and go on with their short lives! "GAH." I cry, thudding my head against the window glass. "Ooow..." maybe I shoulda not done that, cuz that's definitely gonna hurt in the morning. Wait; fuck the morning it hurts now! "Man, what a boring day.." I groan, placing the tip of my nose against the glass. "Well I'm sorry you're bored, but I have a surprise for you!" Came Dumbledore's cheery voice, and I whipped around. Standing next to him was…

"JESUS MARY O JOESPH! WHY IF IT AIN'T OL MORPHY!" I yell happily, running towards my other best friend, Nymphadora Tonks! "TRISTAN! YA SON OF A BITCH CMERE!" She yells back, as we glomp each other. We laugh happily, and grin at each other. " How long ya stayin morphy?" I ask pleadingly, doing my uber cute chibi puppy dog eyes. " Argh! Damn your puppy dog eyes! I'll stay as long as I can ya dumb dino!" She laughs, giving me a noogie. "Ack, get off ya crazy woman!" I yelp, twisting out of her grip. "Damn, morphy where'd ya get dem muscles?" I ask jokingly, and she smirks. "You develop them while being an auror Dinobreath." She taunts, and I gape at her. " CONGRATULATIONS ON DAT MORPH! METHINKS WE NEED A CELEBRATORY STAMPEDE THROUGH THE SCHOOL!" I howl, poking her. "You it!" I yell, speeding off, and I hear her yelling all the way as we romp through the school, trampling a student or teacher here and there.

It's when we're tearing up the 7th floor we crash into my two stalkers. And the survey says? REMY AND SNAPEY! We end up in a large dog pile on the floor, with me and Tonks staring at Remus and Severus, the latter two blinking owlishly. "How the Gway did we end up here, Morphy?" I ask slowly, and Morphy turns her head to look at me. "I have no bloody idea Rex." She chirps, and I roll my eyes. "Great, now any moment Pads will come running in and join the pile." I snark, and Morphy bonks me on the head. "Shut up." She growls, and I smirk. " NEVER EVEREVEREVERVERVERVERVERVERVEVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVER!" I howl, only to be hit on the head by all three occupants in the pile. "I'm so abused…" I mutter, and I heard Remus chuckle. "Sooooo…is that my leg over there in the weird pose?" I ask, jerking my head towards said thing. "Nope, it's mine." Severus drawls, twitching it. "Hmm…So how the hell do we untangle ourselves?" Remus states slowly, raising his eyebrow in a snape-worthy way. "I dunno, and neither does the person who usually does." I drawl, sighing. Snape and Remus stare at me, smirking. "What? Is it so surprising I hear voices in my head sometimes? God, thought you two were the smart ones!" I yelp, glowering at them. Severus just snorts.

Five hours later, and we're still stuck damn it. Me and Morphy had been able to move just a tiny bit, except I was inches away from Severus and Remus's faces. Damn, I'm uncomfortable. They're staring at me with lusty eyes. "Ah, um…um...awkward." I mumble, blushing. Suddenly, Remus's face swoops down, and captures my mouth in a fierce kiss. I gasp, and his tongue slips into my mouth, rubbing against my own. I mewl, and I hear Severus panting. My neck is attacked by Severus's mouth, and soon enough Remus's mouth joins it only on a different side. Here's the situation, Severus and Remus are both snacking on different sides of my neck, Morphy is somehow asleep, and I'm feeling heat rush through my body. Bad position to be caught in, don't ya think? Anyways, back to the present. I start moaning, and squirming causing Remus and Severus to somehow get hotter with passion. I feel two stiff some things poking my sides, and I somehow break free of the pile, blushing from head to toe. "I...i...um...umm…" I stutter, blushing as the two men get up, and advance on me, smirking. "I uh, I uh…" I mumble weakly, as the two lusty men finally reach me. Suddenly, I feel white hot blinding pain coming from my skull, and I scream, falling to the floor in agony. "Tristan, what the hell's going on?" I hear Remus demand, and I just continue screaming. "V…vi...VISON!" I manage to choke out, before images flash before my eyes. A bushy haired girl being attacked by men in white masks, a white tomb in front of the lake, a man with shoulder length black hair, and familiar blue eyes falling through a veil, and a tall skeletal man torturing a figure I realized to only be me! "NOO!" I hear myself scream, before the darkness greets me.

I awake with a start, and realize I am in the hospital wing, again! I curse under my breath, before thinking about what I saw. Before I realize it, I'm crying silently. Sirius...Dumbledore…they're gonna die unless I can stop it from happening. "I won't let this happen. By my best friends grave I won't let them die!" I vow, and I feel the magic sealing it. I grimace, I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

DANG YO. REVIEW OR DIE GROWL! 


End file.
